Thanks for the Memories Donna Noble
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Songfic. The Doctor says goodbye to Donna. Post Journey's End.


Title: Thanks for the Memories, Donna Noble

A/N: First songfic! Post Journey's End.

X.X.X

Donna Noble gaped at the Doctor, about to cry. She stepped back a little. "No, no, no, please! No!" She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek, knowing that the Doctor would have to do it.

The Doctor put his hands on Donna on either side of her head and closed his eyes. He focused, and wiped her mind of their great adventures. Agatha Christie and the Vespiforms, CAL and her library, the Empress of the Racnoss and her husband to be that betrayed her, the Ood and the Ood Sphere, all of it. All of it wiped from her memories. Donna's knees grew weak and she fell into the Doctor's arms.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say your prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show _

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll.)_

The Doctor hugged Donna tight, now himself being the one who was shedding a few tears. "I'm so sorry Donna," the Doctor whispered to her, but he knew that sadly she was knocked out and could not possibly hear the Doctor.

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys._

The Doctor set Donna down on the floor and moved to the control console of the TARDIS. He set the coordinates for Donna's home. When he did, the big blue tube started to move up and down inside it. The Doctor turned and lifted the limp Donna back up. He looked into her closed eyes, and wished that he could leave her with all the memories of how brilliant she had been.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter!_

"Donna Noble, you were brilliant!" he smiled, only to have a few more tears roll down the Time Lord's cheeks. "You were absolutely fantastic!"

The Doctor's face twisted into sorrow, deeply wishing she could be able to remember and continue being the Doctor's companion. But she could not, for if she did, she would die. The thought of Donna dying made Doctor cry even more, but he quickly wiped his tears away, set Donna down, and went back to the controls.

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter!_

The TARDIS jerked a little, and the Doctor grabbed the edge of the control console for support. He ran around the console, pressing buttons, pulling levers. After finishing this, he turned back to Donna and gave her a weak smile.

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And these crystal balls_

The Doctor looked at her, and realized he may never be able to see her again. The Doctor turned away from her and back to the controls, not wanting to become more sorrowful than he already was.

_It's always cloudy except for_

_(Except for)_

_When you look into the past_

_(Look into the past)_

_One night stand_

_One night stand off!_

The Doctor forced himself to look at Donna. He suddenly spoke, "Donna, you won't remember me, but I promise that I will always remember you."

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter!_

The Doctor sensed he was close to her house. He flipped a few more switches and pressed a couple more buttons before--

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter!_

--the TARDIS jerked again. This time, the Doctor lost his grip and fell down. He knew that if Donna were awake and could remember, he'd laugh and say, "Nice one, Spaceman!"

_They say I think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_I'll get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away, from getting you into the mood, whoa!_

The Doctor smirked when the word "Spaceman" popped up. But she might of said, "Alien boy", "Martian", or something in range of those. All of the good memories the Doctor had with Donna flooded in all at once, and he smiled. It was a good feeling to see Donna happy, even if they were only mere memories.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter!_

The Doctor stood up, hoping to see Donna standing and smiling back at him. She wasn't.

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter!_

Donna just lay there, unmoving. The sight made the Doctor sad and he looked away and continued on with his ritual of buttons and levers with the console.

_One night and one more time_

_(One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter!_

The Doctor looked at the controls, not daring to look at Donna for it would make him unhappy to see Donna the way she was right now.

_One night, yeah, and one more time _

_(One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Thanks for the memories_

_(For the memories, thanks for the memories)_

_See, he tastes like you only sweeter!_

The Doctor felt the TARDIS land, and he knew they were here. Swallowing his sadness, he turned to Donna and picked her in his arms. He walked towards the TARDIS doors, but stopped.

The Time Lord looked at Donna, yet another tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you. Thanks for the memories, Donna Noble."

And with that, he walked out of the TARDIS, out into the night and spotted Donna's house. He walked over to the porch and set her down, sitting down next to her. Suddenly, the door opened and Granddad appeared.

"Help me," the Doctor said.

The End

A/N: Please review. I just need to say, what the frick! Why'd Donna have to forget everything? It just ticks me off. They better bring her back in Series 5, or I'm going psycho on the writers! LOL Just kidding. But they better bring her back. Sorry if I got any part of the lyrics wrong. Don't sue me! Donna rules!


End file.
